


things never change

by harleyhearts



Category: Ocean's Eleven Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: ??? how did this happen, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends With Benefits, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, M/M, Swearing, don't ask me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28034880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleyhearts/pseuds/harleyhearts
Summary: Rusty and Danny were never simply friends.
Relationships: Danny Ocean/Rusty Ryan, Danny Ocean/Tess Ocean
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	things never change

**Author's Note:**

> this is the result of binging the ocean's trilogy in 3 days or so. it's also very different from Anything i've written previously, so i sincerely apologise to my fluff stans (more will be coming promise!). anyway have gay angst!

When Danny gets out of prison, Rusty’s there, because he _always_ is.

Of course he fucking is.

And how he tried to stop that idiotic, self destructive pattern, and had the fucker find him himself after so long. He’s not ashamed of how good that felt.

But waiting in his brand new ride, with a certain ex-wife turned wife anew of one Danny Ocean in the backseat, the same shadow of regret fills his mind. Not about the heist, Lord no, it’s no help regretting a job, certainly not one as successful as what they pulled off.

Rusty regrets meeting his best friend. Hah, fucking laughable, that is, ‘best friend.’

He’s never fooled himself, because he and Danny were never simply friends. The other man tried to tell himself that lie, as he supposes denial’s easier.

But friends don’t fuck friend until they’re screaming their name, do they?

And Danny did it so easily, and so fucking good. Friends slip into friends’ personal space, friends pin friends against the shitty bathroom sink, friends make friends _beg_ them to just fuck them already.

Again and again and again.

Rusty loves his fucking mouth and the way he pulls his hair and the marks his so-called friends’ teeth blatantly leave on his neck, too many to count on two fingers, leaving him little way to cover up.

Fucking asshole.

And of course, everytime they’re stupid like that, everytime they meet, every night in dimly lit hotel rooms or silk sheets after a splendid job, Rusty’s so stupid to think that _this time_ , it’ll change.

That maybe Danny’ll wake up and _fucking_ talk to him. Instead, he'll zip up his pants, ask the man who was on his knees mere hours ago to tie his tie, plans already spinning in his head and phone calls to make.

He hates him.

Maybe Rusty would hate Tess, if she gave him any reason to, but she couldn’t.

She didn’t trust Danny anymore, and as selfish as it was, he thought _this_ , this was his shot, and then suddenly she did.

It’s not her fault, Rusty tells his inner voice when jealousy hits his tongue, making him squirm and bite it down hard until he draws blood, and swallowing it hard, every fucking time.

It’s not her fault, it’s Danny’s.

His fault that Rusty’s so _fucking_ weak for him, his fault that he’d drive to hell for him, do anything for him, and that’s another thing they don’t talk about.

And he’s told him he’d do the same for him, when Rusty tried to talk about it.

Friends don’t do the things they do, he’d tell him for the millionth time, and like the many other times before, Danny’s not intending to be serious about it.

And Rusty knows, he fucking knows it, that neither of them wants these not-so-friendly activities to end. He’s breathless every time, because Danny fucks him hard until stars spring up beneath his eyelids, and he’s too goddamn needy, he knows it.

But that fucking asshole doesn’t want to admit he needs it, too. Needs him. That’s the punch in the face of it all.

And just like the million times before, Danny smiles when he reaches the two, touching Tess’ face and kissing her like he’ll kiss Rusty on the next job.

Does he talk about the same things with her? Does he call her _pretty_ like he’s called him, time after time? Does she pull his hair desperately, eagerly like Rusty does? Does the whole universe shrink around them when they fuck, does it make her forget her own fucking name, like it does for him?

Sometimes Rusty doesn’t care. When they were divorced, he definitely didn’t care.

But these two getting back together must be a sign or something. A sign that things should change, and their not-so-friendly activities should end.

They can’t change, though.

Rusty needs him too much for that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've come this far and enjoy my work, come and say hi on my [tumblr](https://missorgana.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/empstrikesback) !!


End file.
